prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gobokong
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Randy Savage/Event history! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Wagnike2 (talk) 15:11, February 4, 2019 (UTC) --Latin915 (talk) 17:12, February 4, 2019 (UTC) ---- Thanks for adding WWE house shows. Keep up the good work! --Latin915 (talk) 20:47, February 24, 2019 (UTC) UC Santa Barbara Events Center Dont add pages if you arent gonna complete them. Adding this page to "stadium cleanup" just creates more work for administators. Also, this page needs an image. --Latin915 (talk) 20:59, April 11, 2019 (UTC) *No problem. Its good now. There is so many pages that need cleaning up so it isnt the most fun thing to work on. lol. You can see what Im talking about here: Cleanup. --Latin915 (talk) 02:35, April 12, 2019 (UTC) ---- When you do house shows stop adding external links to thehistoryofwwe.com. Just a cagematch.net link is fine--Latin915 (talk) 21:04, June 12, 2019 (UTC) *Yea I know. But if its a show that cagematch has then dont add thehistoryofwwe link. thehistoryoffwwe link takes you no where but to a big list of results. We prefer a direct link to the show which cagematch or wrestling data has. --Latin915 (talk) 22:06, June 12, 2019 (UTC) **Honestly adding a link to thehistoryofwwe is pointless so dont add it anymore. --Latin915 (talk) 22:08, June 12, 2019 (UTC) Its not doubling up, its that thehistoryofwwe is a terrible link lol. If its not on cagematch then try wrestlingdata.com and use the wrestlingdata logo we have in place of the cagematch one: https://prowrestling.fandom.com/wiki/File:Wrestling_Data_logo.png Cool cool --Latin915 (talk) 02:41, June 13, 2019 (UTC) '89 wwe house shows Thanks for your continued work on house shows. We are missing house shows for 1989 if you would like to work on them.--Latin915 (talk) 00:10, July 17, 2019 (UTC) *Cool sounds good.--Latin915 (talk) 00:54, July 17, 2019 (UTC) WCW house shows For Michael Hayes the right link is Michael P.S. Hayes. Please use this from now on. Thanks--Latin915 (talk) 22:08, August 13, 2019 (UTC) ---- I had to go back and edit a lot of WCW house shows just now. Please be more careful. --Latin915 (talk) 03:20, August 28, 2019 (UTC) *Its cool not a headache perhaps slow down a little. I get adding a lot of shows at once but quality over quantity. --Latin915 (talk) 03:38, August 28, 2019 (UTC) WCW house shows continued For NWA-WCW House Show (September 16, 1990 no.2) you have the wrong link for Dr. X. The actual link should be Randy Colley. Please fix this and go back and fix it on any other pages you added where it is needed. Again, slow down and proofread your work. Thank you. --Latin915 (talk) 18:34, September 28, 2019 (UTC) *Exactly. So try instead verify each link first before publishing by comparing it to either the cagematch or wrestling data page you have for the event. --Latin915 (talk) 18:54, September 28, 2019 (UTC) WWF House Shows Please stop changing "&" to "and". "&" is what we use. Yes I know you have been using "and" but by the time I noticed you had done too many shows. Thank you.--Latin915 (talk) 17:17, September 30, 2019 (UTC) *So we use "&" when wrestlers are on a team/stable or when they are teaming up in a match like Tag team or Six Man Tag match. Example: *The Bouncers (Brian Milonas &''' The Beer City Bruiser) defeated Silas Young '''& Vinny Marseglia in a Bar Room Brawl Tag Team Match *"and" is used when multiple people are in one match. Example: *Shane Taylor © defeated Dragon Lee and Flip Gordon and Tracy Williams in a Four Way Match to retain the ROH World Television Championship --Latin915 (talk) 17:31, September 30, 2019 (UTC) ---- You dont need to go back and change the ones you already did. Its not necessary.--Latin915 (talk) 17:43, September 30, 2019 (UTC) Double page I'll look into it. Thanks for letting me know.--Latin915 (talk) 16:48, October 4, 2019 (UTC) *Ok it is fixed.--Latin915 (talk) 17:37, October 4, 2019 (UTC) *You're welcome. --Latin915 (talk) 19:10, October 4, 2019 (UTC) Billy Travis Thanks for adding those pages for Billy Travis.--Latin915 (talk) 05:34, October 15, 2019 (UTC) ---- Stop removing things from a wrestler's infobox. Thank you. --Latin915 (talk) 20:58, November 3, 2019 (UTC) *Ok Try the "show changes" button next to the publish button. Everything that is changed on the page shows up there. Thanks. --Latin915 (talk) 00:59, November 4, 2019 (UTC) *Yup so by previewing your edits you can spot it when it happens. Recently one of the long time editors here appears to have stopped so it puts the wiki in danger of not being updated as well. As in we could fall behind after doing some good work of catching up. Especially you who has helped out so much by doing those WWF & WCW house shows. If you want to keep helping us here that would be much appreciated. Besides all the good stuff you do, theres one thing I have in mind where you could help more. If interested let me know. Thanks. --Latin915 (talk) 06:25, November 4, 2019 (UTC) ---- Nice so that user I talked about before would add NXT House Show results. Since you already have done WWF & WCW house shows then you will have no problem. Dont worry about having to know all the NXT wrestlers. If there happens to be any you dont know when linking (wrestler name) I can go back and adjust any needed and we can work together on them. Here is the template for the house shows, the last one done being in early Oct. *https://prowrestling.fandom.com/wiki/Template%3AWWE_NXT_Live_results --Latin915 (talk) 04:22, November 5, 2019 (UTC) *Awesome. Thank you. Also you can join our Discord server anytime and reach me or the other administrators quicker if you need anything. Heres another invite: https://discord.gg/uQUY3Z7 --Latin915 (talk) 04:37, November 5, 2019 (UTC) RCW shows Keep up the good work. Small thing to look out for in RCW shows as Miami links to the city in Florida: *https://prowrestling.fandom.com/wiki/RCW_Rites_Of_Passage_2011?diff=1600068&oldid=1600025 --Latin915 (talk) 01:26, November 6, 2019 (UTC) RCW Women's Championship/Champion history Nice job on this champion history. The table came out perfect. Thanks.--Latin915 (talk) 18:34, November 13, 2019 (UTC) Championship images Did you make those RCW championship images yourself? They are really good. Way better than any Ive done but I barely know how to anyway. lol --Latin915 (talk) 20:36, November 19, 2019 (UTC) *lol cool cool yea that format is the best. --Latin915 (talk) 23:07, November 19, 2019 (UTC) Newy Pro Heavyweight Championship We have over 4,000 pages that are already in the Images Needed category. So please add an image for this page and any others you add going forward. Thank you.--Latin915 (talk) 18:47, December 3, 2019 (UTC) *Good question. If there is a dead link why add the page if there isn't just the basic things we need like an image or external link to complete the page. As a result, we end up with the 4,000 pages in images needed or 3,000+ in External links needed. Those are pages that will never get done. In my case I work on Lucha Libre related stuff a lot on this wiki. There is anywhere between 100 and 500 dead links of luchadors. I want to add them but I dont want to leave the page incomplete without an image or external link.--Latin915 (talk) 19:26, December 3, 2019 (UTC) *Sounds good thanks. You helping us with results like WCW, RCW, Newcastle and NXT house shows has been a big help. --Latin915 (talk) 19:38, December 3, 2019 (UTC) ---- If you can besides the other stuff you work on please keep helping us with NXT house shows. Thanks again.--Latin915 (talk) 03:26, December 9, 2019 (UTC) *Cool cool. Yea dont worry about stepping on anyone's toes as anything can be resolved by communication or letting me or other administrators know.--Latin915 (talk) 04:12, December 9, 2019 (UTC) Minor note When adding event images photos such as, here. Make sure to add a category to the image. Otherwise, keep up the great work. You work has helped us tremendously this year. - Wagnike2 (talk) 23:34, December 30, 2019 (UTC) Checking in Sorry to interrupt you in the middle of you working on something. Are you still able to help us with NXT house shows? Also is there anything you have been working on that you have questions or any other questions?--Latin915 (talk) 17:12, January 30, 2020 (UTC) Ok cool. We really appreciate you continuing to help, especially with njpw shows since they run like 20 shows in a row at times lol--Latin915 (talk) 17:20, January 30, 2020 (UTC) Ok sounds good.--Latin915 (talk) 17:41, January 30, 2020 (UTC) Something new for you When you know someones birthday you can add it to the page so it shows their age. So for example for Shayla Skye born June 6, 1996 it is . If you dont want their age to show you can put . Just something new for ya. --Latin915 (talk) 04:37, February 12, 2020 (UTC) *Its |year|month|day --Latin915 (talk) 06:58, February 12, 2020 (UTC) Timo Zimone Thanks for going ahead and creating this page, always love when things fall in place and everybody is supporting each other's work on here. - Wagnike2 (talk) 04:17, February 23, 2020 (UTC)